The 11th's Bond
by FireDragalaN-C
Summary: Naruto and Laney have been very close. Till she had to leave to train. The war went by but she couldn't go because of her training. She has the 11th tailed beast. Shurinai the Tiger. The strongest one of all. When she finally gets back and the whole world is back to normal she is suddenly assigned to Team Kakashi. But something dark is after her.


"Hey Naruto!" I saw the yellow haired ninja sitting on "his" seat at Ichiraku's.  
"Hey Laney! You're back! It's good to see you. How was your training coming?" Naruto patted the seat beside him for me to sit.  
"Well, it's going great! He left me after I walked through the front gates though." I fiddled with my hands.  
"Hello Laney! What would you like today?" Ichiraku asked.  
I smiled at him. "The usual."  
"Here you go! The Uzumaki Special." The bowl of ramen was placed in front of me. Naruto watch as my eyes glinted with the list to taste his special ramen that he made up.  
"This is why I'm best friends with you Lane. You're just like me."Naruto gave me his unique smile that sent chills down my spine. I smiled back but then it faded.  
"Naruto? What was the war like. Ya know, since I was off training and couldn't come to aid you guys. I feel bad for not coming." I grabbed chop sticks and started eating the ramen. Silence filled the room.  
"Well to sum it up, sorrow. I mean I died and Obito brought me back with Kurama. Same thing for Sasuke, but not with a beast cause that could kill him even more if that's possible. Everything wasn't...normal. It was far from normal." Another awkward silence came but was interrupted when and anbu walked in.  
"Laney Hayake and Naruto Uzumaki. Lady Tsunade would like to see you." The he left without a trace. I quickly paid Ichiraku and followed Naruto to the Hokage Tower.

"Kakashi? Sakura? Sasuke? What are you guys doing here?" They all turned around and they were...smiling? I looked back to Naruto and he was smiling too.  
"Hello Laney. How have you been. It's good to see you back. You should have checked in with me though." Tsunade looked up and she was smirking.  
"Well...uh...I was hungry." I lied. I scratched the back of my head. *Something isn't right. Could it be that they know-?* I feel to my knees. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Naruto started it before I left so I had to get him back when I arrived. I lied when I said I was hungry. I was busy doing that!" I looked up at her with fake tears falling down my face while on the inside I was jumping for joy.  
Tsunade looked a bit shocked. "Laney Hayake! What did you do this time?" Then an explosion was heard. Everybody made their way to the window while I was backing up to the door slowly. They saw smoke coming out of a building.  
Naruto quickly made his way over to me and held me up by the collar waving his fist in my face. "What the hell did you do to my apartment?" He yelled.  
"I...u-uh...kind of set a stick bomb and it just now went off." I tried to pry his hand off of my shirt.  
"Why you-" He pulled his fist back. I closed my eyes to wait for the hard and painful impact.  
"Naruto!" Sakura held him back while he was struggling to get to me and kill me.  
"Laney. When will you ever grow up?" Tsunade sat back into her chair. "You are just like Naruto." She massaged her temples.  
"Whenever Naruto learns to not play his idiotic pranks on me and you should know that I kind of grew up with him. So, that explains why I act like him on so many levels." I glared at him and smiled.  
"We have important things to discuss. How has your training been?" She stared at me as if she was seeing if all that training was going to come into good use for me.  
"It was good." I sat down into the chair in front of the Hokage's desk.  
"And the beast?" She eyed me even more.  
"Well, we've been working on the transformation but it's still not good. We just got out of an argument. Stubborn." I muttered the last part loud enough for the beast to hear.  
*Well look who's talking.* The beast said in my head.  
"Hey! You're the one who started it you fiend." I hollered back.  
It was practically normal to everyone that I was talking to myself. They knew i was talking to the beast that's inside of me. The 11th tailed beast. Shurinai that Tiger. The strongest one of all. I am a weapon for mass destruction to the whole entire world.  
*You were the one who started the damn argument. It's not my fault that we don't have a good enough bond to transform your self into me. Why don't you ask Naruto and Kurama for advice.?* Shurinai replied.  
"Who said I wanted a damn bond with you. You always find a reason to ruin my life. Just like the time when you killed them." I clenched my fist and held the tears that threatened to fall.  
"Laney. Shurinai. Calm down. Now is not the time." Naruto said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He is the only one who can understand me. He knows how I feel deep inside because he too, has a tailed beast. The Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama.  
"That's right. Starting tomorrow, you are officially on Team Kakashi." Tsunade smirked.  
"We start our training tomorrow at 8 A.M. Don't be late." Kakashi said.  
"Don't be late your self sensei." Sakura said back. I could tell under that mask that Kakashi was glad to have me on his team.  
"Wait. You mean to tell me that you guys knew that entire time, WHILE i was gone, that I was going to be on your team?" I glared at them.  
"Yup! Surprise!" Both Naruto and Sakura hugged me, Sasuke smiled a true smile and walked up to me. He put his hand out.  
"Welcome to the team...Lane." I smiled and took his hand and shook.


End file.
